Elvenbred
by Emily B. Starr
Summary: Begins a year after Elvenborn. Kyrtian marries an elven girl who also sees humans as equals, and the current affairs with Shana and the Wizards continue. Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own copies of the Halfblood Chronicles, but I do not specifically own the copyrights or whatever to them. They belong to the wonderful author Mercedes Lackey, and the estate of the fantastic author Andre Norton. I really wish I had discovered her books before she passed away.

Feliciana ran into her room, where her friend and maid, Cadera. "Cady, Father has just informed me that I'm to be married. I'm of the age to do so, and with all the fuss over the Young Lord's Rebellion and Wizards over, he feels it is time."

Cady regarded her friend and 'mistress' calmly. "Well, you have no choice but to obey your father, Lissa."

"But I don't want to get married!" protested Lissa. "Unless I actually like my intended husband and we'd get along. But chances are I'll be married to an old dotard, or some young idiot. And he'll likely treat his slaves the way most elves treat their slaves. I just can't."

"But your father isn't a Great Lord," pointed out Cady. "He's a Lesser Lord, and only has this tiny estate. When you marry, it will likely be to an underling, or the son of an underling, at some large estate, or it will be to the Lord of er-Lord of a similar small estate."

"But that still doesn't reconcile me to marriage!" exclaimed Lissa. "I know Father can't really use magic to force me to a marriage, since I have the iron jewelry, but he can force me in other ways. And my husband-to-be will surely be some person who doesn't see humans the way I do. Father may not abuse his slaves and is somewhat nice to them, but he still doesn't see them as equals, the way I do. I've heard rumors that Lord Kyrtian's family is nice to his slaves, but these rumors might not be real, and even if they were, it doesn't mean I'd be married to him."

"Lissa, please calm down," said Cady. "What if someone other than me heard what you were saying? You'd be in trouble. Though in can rest assured that no one is eavesdropping on us."

Lissa sighed. "Well, Mother told me this morning that Lady Lydiell is to visit this afternoon. She's the mother of Lord Kyrtian and I think she might be looking for a bride for her son."

"Well, if she decides to pick you, your troubles will be over," said Cady. "There has to be some truth to the rumors that her family treats their slaves well, and you might turn out to have something in common with Lord Kyrtian."

Lissa sighed. "If he loves to read, likes animals other than hunting them, and is intelligent."

"He'd have to be," pointed out Cady. "At least in military matters, or he wouldn't have been made commander of the army and defeated the Young Lords."

"True," said Lissa. She was about to say more when there was a knock on the door, and then it opened, revealing an Elven woman dressed in a lovely gown of rose silk.

Cady instantly jumped up from Lissa's bed and took herself to a corner, where she stood silently, head bowed. Lissa gracefully got up from her seat on her bed and with a small curtsey and smile, said, "Good afternoon, my lady."

The lady smiled. "Good afternoon, Feliciana. I am Lady Lydiell. I believe your mother mentioned I was visiting today?"

"She did, Lady Lydiell," responded Lissa. She led the lady to her small sitting room, Cady following at a discreet distance behind.

Once they were settled, Lady Lydiell glanced at Cady and said, "Would not your maid feel more comfortable sitting with us?"

Lissa blushed and murmered, "But humans aren't to sit in our presence unless we order it."

Lady Lydiell gave her a penetrating look. "She was sitting on the bed with you when I entered your room, Feliciana."

Lissa glanced at Cady, who gave her a slight nod and the hand signal that meant _she can be trusted_. The two of them had invented a series of hand signals several years ago, when Cady had first started working as Lissa's main personal attendant. Lissa turned back to Lady Lydiell and said, "I have heard rumors that you, and your family in general, have, in my father's words, 'cossetted your slaves.' And in my mother's words, have 'treated your slaves better than most elves would.' Is it possible that the rumors are true."

"Yes," answered Lady Lydiell. "My son and I, as well as our underlings, do not abuse our slaves."

"Do you treat them as your equals?" asked Lissa. Lady Lydiell hesitated, and Lissa decided to fully trust her. "Don't worry about my telling anyone. I see humans as my equals, not inferiors, and Cady, my personal maid, is my best friend and closest confidante, my lady."

Lady Lydiell blinked. "I had not expected to come across an elven maiden like you. At best, I hoped to find someone who did not abuse her slaves and would not betray how my family acts."

"My nurses have all been human," replied Lissa. "In fact, Cady was the daughter of one of my nurses, and we spent much of our childhood playing together. When I was thirteen, I was able to make her my personal attendant, where she would have some protection and an easier life. She serves me out of friendship, and her collar has long since been deactivated and is little more than a decorative piece. Her human magics are useful and she uses them for her and my benefit."

Lady Lydiell seemed to make her mind up about something. "I have gone to several bowers, and you are the most promising. The best I could find before was the daughter of an someone's underling who was meek, quiet, obeyed whatever anyone told her, and didn't abuse her two attendants, but didn't treat them as equals either. You are much different from her, Feliciana."

Lissa called Cady over and whispered, "Did you read any of her thoughts?"

"Just the surface thoughts," Cady whispered back. "She wasn't lying about how she treated her slaves, which to her are servants, not slaves. And she does think you are the perfect bride for her son. She thinks you are intelligent, might have a thing or two in common with your son, and won't be a danger to the household. In fact, you'd become an asset."

Lissa nodded and turned to Lady Lydiell. "I do not have any objections to marrying your son at the moment, though I would prefer meeting him beforehand."

Lady Lydiell smiled. "Of course you would, dear. But I'm certain the two of you will like each other." She rose and added, "Now, I have to spend some more time with your mother, then return home and arrange a situation where you can properly meet my son."

Once she had left, Lissa turned to Cady. "Thank goodness for Lady Lydiell. Cady, everything is solved. Father will be pleased to have me married, and I will be with someone who won't be boring, I can probably get along with, and will see humans the way I do."

Cady smiled. "This is wonderful news, Lissa." The two of them went back to Lissa's room to discuss everything that had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyrtian blinked in surprise as Lady Lydiell finished speaking. "You mean there actually is an elven girl who treats humans as equals, Mother?" he demanded incredulously.

Lady Lydiell nodded. "Yes, Kyrtian," she responded. "I was quite surprised, too. But Feliciana said she saw humans as equals. And her personal maid, Cady, was sitting on the bed next to her when I entered. It appeared to me that they must have been talking. And Feliciana called Cady over and asked her something, and I was able to pick up a few words, which had to do with reading surface thoughts and that I wasn't lying. Oh, and that Feliciana would become an asset."

"So this Cady has human magic?" asked Gel, who was also part of this meeting.

"I would assume so," answered Lady Lydiell. "Which would mean the collar Cady was wearing is merely decorative. I didn't get a good look at it, so either Feliciana deactivated it, or there was one of those iron clasps over the beryl."

Kyrtian got up and stared out the window. "This Feliciana sounds promising, and would likely make a good wife. But would it be safe for her to be my wife? And would her father have any objections?"

"Kyrtian, I very much doubt Lord Mardell would have any objections," said Lydiell. "His estate is even more minor than ours, and you are no longer a nonentity or very eccentric person. And it should be quite safe for her to be your wife. Ever since you made it clear to Lord Kryndeth that you have no interest in pursuing a Council seat or anything similar, you're being left alone unless you'd be needed to command the army again or the like."

"All right, then," replied Kyrtian, sitting back down. "You can go ahead and arrange however Feliciana and I are to meet and to get to know each other, Mother."

Lydiell smiled. "I'm sure you will like her, Kyrtian. She seems intelligent and sensible, and I wouldn't be surprised if the two of you turned out to have something in common. I noticed several books lying about her room, so Feliciana probably likes to read."

"Well, if we can't think of anything else to talk about, books could make a good conversation subject," said Kyrtian with a wry smile. "I'll take my leave now, Mother."

In his office, Kyrtian turned to Gel. "Well, this is interesting. I actually cannot believe that Mother actually found someone so suitable to our purposes!"

Gel smiled. "Feliciana's safe and won't be any danger because she sees humans as equals, and for you, she's intelligent and I doubt will be boring. You'll at least like her."

"I hope so," said Kyrtian. "But as long as I can tolerate her, all that really matters is safety."

* * *

Lissa sat in front of the mirror in her dressing room. Cady was behind her, doing up her hair in an elegant fashion. "Cady, I'm nervous," Lissa admitted. "I know this is just a simple afternoon of tea with Lady Lydiell, but I'll also have the chance to meet Lord Kyrtian." 

"It can't be too bad, Lissy," answered Cady, slipping into the name she'd called Lissa when they were little. "Lady Lydiell will be there if things get a bit uncomfortable. And I'll be with you as well."

Lissa smiled and said, "If you weren't going to be there, I'd be a bundle of nerves by now, Cady. It was so kind of Lady Lydiell to suggest I bring you along to attend me."

"Your hair's done, Lissy," said Cady. Lissa examined her reflection in the mirror, then stood up and smoothed out her gown of a wine-colored velvet. She actually looked better in her pastel-colored gowns, but they were all either for fetes. Her few gowns suitable for not-so-formal occasions were darker, and gown she was currently wearing was the most flattering of them.

"Cady, you'd better go change," said Lissa. Cady slipped away to her tiny room and returned ten minutes later in a dress of dark green with silver embroidery at the hem. It had orginally been one of Lissa's everyday gowns, but then her mother decreed the color unsuitable and it had been given to Cady.

In a few minutes, the two stepped through the family Portal and then stepped out at the other end. Lady Lydiell, Lord Kyrtian, and a few humans were waiting in the room.

Lady Lydiell hurried over to Lissa and Cady. "Good day, Feliciana and Cady, was it?"

Lissa nodded. "Good day, Lady Lydiell." Cady echoed Lissa's greeting and curtsied.

Lissa looked in Kyrtian's direction. No elf was ever ugly, but Kyrtian wasn't just merely good-looking. He was handsome, and she could tell that he had sense and intelligence. On Kyrtian's part, he saw that Feliciana was more than just merely pretty, though he thought she would have looked better in a lighter colored gown. She appeared fragile, but a look into her eyes proved that she had strength, as well as intelligence.

Kyrtian bowed, took Lissa's hand and kissed it, then said, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Feliciana."

"Please just call me Lissa, Lord Kyrtian," responded Lissa. "Nobody ever calls me Feliciana except my father, my mother when she's angry with me, and the occasional slave or Elvenlord."

"You may simply call me Kyrtian," he returned with a smile. He then looked over at Cady. "What was the name of your maid, again?"

"Cadera Karan, Cady for short," replied Lissa. Kyrtian nodded and they left for the sitting room the tea was being held.

Cady sat next to her mistress and from a hand signal from Lissa, used her magic to do a reading of surface thoughts. She rarely pried in other people's minds unless it involved the safety or her or her mistress.

Lissa carried a conversation with Lady Lydiell and Kyrtian. She saw that Kyrtian was as intelligent as he seemed, and they both enjoyed reading and riding. She wasn't that interested in milarity or fighting matters, but she had secretly read several books on the subject, and was able to discuss it with Kyrtian, to his obvious surprise. He was further surprised when she made some suggestions about the mock battles that were held on the estate.

Lissa got along quite well with Lady Lydiell, also, and was able to discuss intelligently the subjects the lady preferred. By the time tea was over, Kyrtian was certain that Lissa was a very good choice for his wife, and she thought he was a good choice for a husband. Plans were made to invite Lissa for a betrothal dinner in a few days, as Lady Lydiell and Kyrtian had petitioned Lord Mardell for Lissa's hand in marriage a few days previous and he had accepted.

Lissa and Cady then stepped through the Portal and returned home. Lady Sarenda, Lissa's mother, was waiting for them and questioned Lissa about the tea. Lissa carefully edited her response, leaving out Cady joining them and some of conversation. She also left out the small tour she had been given, where she saw first hand how the humans on the estate had been treated, and the delight she had felt to see humans being treated as equals by Elvenlords.

Finally Lady Sarenda let Lissa go to change and once in her own room, Lissa listened as Cady told her everything that she had picked up while on Lord Kyrtian's manor.


	3. Chapter 3

The betrothal dinner went along quite well. Lissa wore a lovely gown of pale green silk embroidered with pink roses. Kyrtian's outfit was a formal one, but nowhere as elaborate as hers. Their conversation consisted of books they had read, a short discussion on warfare, and the matter with Wizards.

"I really don't see the fuss about halfbloods," said Lissa. "I personally think we elves should leave them alone and let them live and mind our own business."

"I agree," said Kyrtian. He did not mention the alliance he had made with the Elvenbane, and the trade he conducted with the Wizards and the free humans living with them. While he liked Lissa, and trusted her, he wasn't about to reveal everything before the wedding.

Lissa continued, "When my father informed me I was to be married, I considered running away with Cady and join the Wizards. I know the daughter of the House of Treves had joined the Wizards, so I knew they would probably accept me. But then your mother showed up and I changed my mind."

"I'm glad you did," replied Kyrtian. "I've never really given much thought to marriage, but I knew I would have to get married someday and have an heir, if I didn't want the estate passing to my cousin when I died. Of course, Aelmarkin, well, disappeared and is presumed dead, so I don't have to worry about that. But I still need a wife and heir."

Lissa raised her brow. "That wasn't very tactful, Kyrtian. And not something you should ever say to a lady. If I didn't understand your meaning, I'd certainly take offense."

Kyrtian blushed crimson and said, "I realize that. It's not a burden or duty, really, marrying you. I like you, we have some things in common, and you're intelligent and have sense. I can get along very well with you as a wife, and when Mother went looking for a bride for me, I expected to get someone I would only tolerate and wouldn't be a danger to the people on the estate."

"My expectations for a husband weren't that high, either," laughed Lissa. Kyrtian joined in the laughter.

Dessert came, and Lissa was given a sugar cake made in the form of a peacock. A gold ring set with a ruby hung from the peacock's neck. She carefully removed the ring and slipped it on her finger, then ate the peacock cake. At the conclusion of dinner, Lady Lydiell slipped in and handed Lissa the betrothal scroll. She thanked the lady and after bidding everyone good-bye, returned home.

Lord Mardell accepted the scroll from his daughter, and then she went upstairs to change and tell Cady all about the dinner.

* * *

Four weeks later was the wedding. Lissa was in a room at Kyrtian's estate, being readied. Cady and five other attendants, two from her own servants, one lent by her mother, and two from Lady Lydiell's household, helped Lissa into her wedding gown. 

The undergown was of a pale rose satin with simple silver embroidery at the hem and lace. Over it was a gown of blue silk, with delicate lace, gold embroidery with pearls, and sapphires at the hems of the sleeves. It was far more elaborate than any gown Lissa had ever owned.

Her jewelry was of gold and silver, set with sapphires and a few emeralds, and very heavy. The hair ornaments alone would be enough to make Lissa sink if she ever fell into a pond. She wouldn't be surprised if she had a headache before the wedding ceremony was over.

Cady and Marina began doing up Lissa's hair, while Delia straightened the train and long sleeves. Finally everything was ready and the attendants left, except for Cady and Marina.

"My lady, I mean Lissa, are you ready?" asked Marina.

"I think I am, Mari," replied Lissa. She turned from the mirror and looked at her two closest friends. "Mari, you'll be safe, now that I'm going to be married shortly to Kyrtian. You can remove the illusion and won't have to worry about being discovered that you're a halfblood anymore."

Mari nodded and Cady took her cousin's hand. "And we'll be free to act the way we do in private all the time. We won't have to be servile among others anymore."

There was a knock on the door and Mari and Cady sprang apart. The door opened and Lady Sarenda came in. "You're to be married soon," she said, smiling fondly. "I'll miss having you at home."

Lissa nodded. "I'll miss you too, Mother. But I don't think I'll miss Father too much. But I never expected him to get ill and not be able to attend my wedding."

Lady Sarenda smiled wryly. "Well, he was busy creating your jewelry for the past two weeks and using a great deal of magic, so it's to be expected. Especially when he's not all that strong in magic."

Lissa sighed. "Well, at least you can attend." Lady Sarenda smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek, then slipped out. A few minutes later, Lissa herself left the room, as the wedding ceremony was about to begin.

The ceremony passed in a blur for her. She dimly remembered someone speaking, and her giving the necessary replies, such as swearing to be faithful to her husband and honoring him, and saying "I do" when finally asked if she took Kyrtian to be her husband. She heard nothing of Kyrtian's reply, however, other than his saying "I do" when asked if he took Felicana to be his wife.

When the ceremony ended, Lady Sarenda had to go, for she had to see how her husband was faring. Once she was gone, the wedding celebrations began. All the humans on the estate were present and there was plenty of food, singing, dancing, and other entertainment. In the midst of the celebrations, Lissa met several of the children. To her utter delight, they weren't shy of her.

"Lady Feliciana, but call me Lady Lissy," she said, when one of the girls asked what her name was.

One of the boys said, "Lady Lidi makes us sweeties. Can you please make some for us too?"

Lissa laughed. "But there's lots of sweeties here already. Why would you want me to make more?"

Another girl said, "She's right, Jordy. But can you make us some sweeties another time, Lady Lissy?"

"Of course, dear," said Lissa, smiling. She then took the hands of one of the boys and did a dance with him. Naturally, the other children wanted to dance with her as well, so Lissa took turns dancing with each of them. When everyone had a turn, she left and found Kyrtian.

"The children here are adorable," Lissa commented. "Kyrtian, I think we'll have a lovely life together."

Kyrtian smiled at her. "I hope so, Lissa. Would you like to dance again?"

"In a few minutes," answered Lissa. "I need to rest a bit, since I was just dancing with each of the children."

The celebrations lasted until late into the evening. When it was over, Lissa and Kyrtian went upstairs to their suite. After a discussion, which proved that neither one of them felt eager or quite ready to have their wedding night yet, they decided to go to bed and wait a few days until they were ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This chapter will be short. I am sorry about that, but I have a partial's writer block at the moment and can't come up with much to write about. The next chapter will be longer, and will be more interesting.

Lissa quickly settled to her new life. There was three days of celebration over her marriage with Kyrtian. On the fourth day, she donned a plain tunic and dark blue divided skirt, refusing help dressing from Cady and Mari. Then she went downstairs to have breakfast with Kyrtian and Lady Lydiell.

Halfway through, Lissa said, "I didn't get around to mentioning this during the celebrations, but my maid Marina is a halfblood."

Lady Lydiell blinked and Kyrtian set down his fork. "Excuse me, Lissa? Marina is a halfblood?"

Lissa nodded and Lady Lydiell asked, "How did that happen, Lissa?"

"Mari is Cady's cousin," responded Lissa. "Their mothers are sisters. Mari's mother was one of my father's concubines. She was to be given to one of the other slaves and become a breeder. Apparently a visiting lord slept her just before she was sent away. When I was fifteen, Cady brought Mari, who was twelve then, to me and explained everything. I immediately took Mari as one of my attendants and used her collar to create an illusion of a full human."

"I see," said Kyrtian. "I suppose she's dispensed with the illusion now?"

"Yes," answered Lissa. "You know, I was going to remove her collar entirely and send her to go live with the Wizards, but Mari said she'd much rather stay with me."

Kyrtian and Lady Lydiell exchanged looks. After breakfast, Kyrtian took Lissa to his office. "I am in contact with Shana, also known as the Elvenbane," he said bluntly.

To his surprise, Lissa didn't look shocked or surprised at all. She merely nodded and replied, "I thought so. I would have been surprised if you didn't have any contact with the wizards at all." Seeing his shocked look, she continued, "Oh please, I'm not stupid, Kyrtian. I have a brain, and I use it. I figured the Wizards would have heard about your success on the battlefield during the Young Lord's Rebellion and think that the Council might then send you to go chase after the Wizards, regardless of the treaty. The Wizards would have had to send someone to see what kind of person you were, and once they saw that you treated humans as equals, the Elvenbane, or someone in her name, would contact you and see if you would be willing to be an ally."

"Oh," said Kyrtian, bemused. "I knew you were intelligent, but didn't realize-"

"That I was this intelligent?" asked Lissa with a laugh.

"Yes," answered Kyrtian. "You're a great deal like Mother. I had always thought how lucky my father was to have her for his wife, and I hoped to be lucky enough to have a wife like her. I knew I probably wouldn't get that in reality, but that didn't stop me from hoping."

"I'm flattered," said Lissa, smiling. "I'm awed by your mother. I love my own mother, of course, but she is nothing like your mother. She behaves like the typical Elven lady. But your mother is strong and brave and compentent and if I could become half the lady she is, I would be sastisfied."

Kyrtian returned the smile and he told Lissa some things about running the estate. When he was finished, Lady Lydiell came and took Lissa, Cady, and Mari for a complete tour of the estate. The humans were all a little wary of Lissa at first, despite the fact that they knew she was different from other Elvenlords and treated humans as equals. However, Lissa made a point of learning their names and getting to know them, so all unease disappeared. Soon they began talking to her like they did with Lady Lydiell, but they were still a touch reserved.

When they finally reached the place where the children were playing, they were greeted with shouts of "Lady Lidi!" and "Lady Lissy!" The children crowded around them. holding toys and other things for the two Elven ladies to see. Cady and Mari were introduced to them, and Lissa learned the names of all the children. Then she and Lady Lydiell made honey-sweets for the children out of flowers. After they had finished and thanked the ladies politely, the children went back to their play and Lissa, Lady Lidiell, Cady, and Mari returned to the house.

In the afternoon, Lady Lydiell explained to Lissa everything she did in running the estate and then put Lissa in charge of a few small things. Of course, Lady Lydiell would be around to give advice and help, but Lissa was to be the one in charge. She accepted her duties and settled into her new and wonderful life.


End file.
